The Night Before
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Eri hosted a party to celebrate finishing the exams. The next day, Harima is involved in a situation with not only one girl, nor two, but three. Masaru never stood a chance. HarimaxErixYakumo plus another.


**Another one-shot here. I don't own School Rumble. Here's your Kid's Meal, want some fries with that? Spicy fries?**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

****

The sun rose above the hill, spreading its ethereal light across the land. It shone brightly upon the mansion on top of the hill. The light let into the windows and into the closed tired eyes on a certain manga artist.

Harima Kenji; with a groan, opened his eyes tiredly and painfully. He sure drank a lot at last night's party, which Eri threw in celebration of finishing the exams. Sure, he didn't want to come for two reasons. One: He never attended get togethers. Two: He hated Eri and Eri hated him, although he was sure that she was starting to 'be nicer' to him. After seeing Tenma Tsukamoto excited to come, he quickly dropped the reasons and decided to come, his reputation be damned.

Now here he was, asleep in one of the mansions big luxurious beds in a spare room. Deciding to enjoy it more, he turned away from the window and tried to fall asleep. However, as he turned over, he noticed a pair of beautiful crimson eyes staring back at him shocked. Noticing these eyes only belongs to his assistant; Yakumo Tsukamoto, he quickly yelped back in suprise and jumped back, falling off the bed in the process.

Yakumo has done the same, without the falling off the bed part, she was as shocked as he was. She didn't drink, but she did feel groggy. "Um...I..." She stuttered only to find that she was at a lack of words.

Harima, still on the floor, peered his head over to look at the young girl, "Tenma's sister. What...We didn't..." He tried to get the words out, but like Yakumo; he was at a lack of words.

Both looked under their blankets to find out that they were in fact, without clothing.

"Okay. Keep calm. Nothing happened, this is a dream. We didn't do what you think what I thought that you thought that I think we did." Harima repeatly replied, obviously panicking.

Despite being in an undesirable state at her age, Yakumo was suprisingly calm, "How are we going to explain this to the others?" She asked, her voice a bit shook, but still calmer than Harima.

"NO!" He shouted, causing Yakumo to jump back a little, "We don't explain this to anyone, we pretend this never happened. I don't want to get called a monkey and this situation is badder than the last one." He explained, mentioning the time where they accidently kissed and being called a monkey and magically transformed into a gorilla. **(AN: In his mind anyways)**

A knock came upon his door, "Mr. Harima?" A man asked.

Both Harima and Yakumo gasped, quickly Harima jumped onto the bed, pushed Yakumo off and forced her to hide under the bed. Quickly sprinting to the door, wrapping a blanket around his waist in the process. Harima stopped to regain his breath and surroundings and opened it slightly.

"Ah, morning. How was your sleep?" The butler sorting a fine British mustache; Nakamura asked.

Harima gave an innocent smile, "Just fine. Softest bed I ever slept on." He said rather nervously.

Using his years of training in the army, Nakamura quickly noticed he was hiding something. Glaring deeply into Harima's eyes, his moustache twitched twice, as if analyzing the situation. Harima's bang quickly lowered under the intense stare.

Fortunately, the butler simply shrugged it off. "The young miss was concerned about you driving home under the lnfluences of alcohol that she simply forced me to take your keys and lock you in this room." He explained.

_"Explains on why I'm still here" _ He thoughted to himself. "Then, where's my keys?" He asked.

"I believe there in the young miss' room. Stay put, I'll have Masaru retrieve them. Meanwhile, I got to tend to my duties" Nakamura replied, revealing the location of the keys and leaving.

With the door closed, Harima let out a breath of relief. "Damn, his stare always gets to me." He muttered to himself.

"How are we going to keep this hidden for long?" Yakumo asked, leaving her hiding spot and wrapping a blanket around herself.

Harima quickly jumped out of his socks;** (AN: It's a metaphor, he's not wearing socks)** "Forgot you were here." He stated, still holding onto the blanket. "Maybe if we just forget about it, maybe we won't remember" He quickly answered. He wasn't an expert in hiding stuff however.

"Will it be that simple?" She pointed out.

Harima quickly dropped to his knees, "Oh God, your right." He answered in despair.

The door opened without a knock and in came the manliest maid in the world; Masaru. In his tray was the keys to Harima's bike.

"Hmm" ("Your keys, sire") Masaru muttered, seemingly not caring of seeing a half-naked Yakumo and Harima in the room.

The two became matched in the shades of red, "Um..." Harima began to start, but couldn't form the words. The more he thought about words, the lower his bang went.

"Hmm" ("You going to take them?") He again muttered.

"You...don't care about us here?" Harima asked slowly.

"Hmm" ("Just doing my job") He answered simply.

Yakumo looked between Harima and Masaru confusingly. **(AN: Seems only Harima understands Masaru)**

"Uh...great. I'll just take my keys and you can leave and tend to your duties." Harima again answered, taking his keys.

"Hmm" ("Something wrong, sire?") He, again muttered.

"No, nothing...just umm..." He tried to make an excuse when he heard both his and Yakumo's stomach growl, "Just hungry...yeah, just hungry." He quickly answered.

"Hmm." ("I'll get you breakfast right away. For two, I presume?") He asked...muttering.

"Yes. Now go on now, tend to your duties" Harima replied, ushering him out.

Now out of the room, Masaru sported a freakish smile and walked. "Hmm." ("Nice that the missus and her man finally tied the knot. Me and father have been getting a headache figuring it out") **(AN: He thinks Yakumo is Eri)**

Back to the duo, Yakumo sat on the bed with the blanket wrapped around her, while Harima paced back and forth trying to figure out a way to get out of this with less injuries possible.

"I know. I'll say I sleep in the nude and you somehow stumbled in my room...no. Itoko won't believe that..." He muttered quietly to himself.

Yakumo put all her focus onto his mind, trying to read it, but... _"Still silent..." _She thoughted to herself. Even though she didn't want this, she hoped that his opinion of her would raise up a little, but still...he was silent. She was sort of glad, she got her first experience with the man she fell in love with. She would've been more happy if he had done the deed willingly, not under the influence of alcohol, loved her instead of her sister, and when they were older. Would also help if she could remember, but her memory was foggy.

Realizing she was thinking impure thoughts, she quickly blushed a deep red and lowered her face. Hoping Harima didn't notice her actions, she looked up at him once more and fortunately, he was still pacing back and forth thinking of a way to get out of this situation. Okay, now she hoped he at least noticed a little bit..._ "Ever since was love this confusing?" _She thoughted quietly to herself.

"I know. I'll say you sleep in the nude and I stumbled in here under the influences of alcohol...nah, sounds badder then the last one. But Tenma might be dense enough to believe it...no, she has a tendency to become smart every now and then." Harima continued muttering to himself, obviously unaware of his assistant's little blush.

_"Maybe I should just tell him...make things much easier for me." _She thoughted to herself and stood up. Sure if he at least knew she loved him, even if he won't return it, it would be easier on her side. "Harima?" She called out.

Much to her dismay, another knock came on the door, "Harima?" A voice called out, but a more femimine one.

"Crap, it's Eri. She's going to blab this out like the bastard she is" Harima quickly snapped. Looking around, he saw the bathroom. "Quick, hide in there." He pointed out to Yakumo, who grabbed her clothes scattered on the floor and ran in there.

"Harima?" The door knocked again.

"Stupid Rich Girl." He muttered to himself and quickly put on his clothes. "Hold your carriage horses" He mutteringly mocked her rich status.

Finally with his clothes on, Harima slowly opened the door, "What do you want?" He greeted rudely.

Being her mansion, Eri; whose hair was still down, just pushed him aside and walked in, "Not even a good morning?" She mocked teasingly...teasingly?

Harima shrugged his shoulders. His appearance showed that he was calm, but inside..._"Crap. why does she have to waltz in here like she owns the place? Wait, she does...Hope she doesn't decide to use the restroom here."_ He thoughted. Currently, his mind was in full panic mode with a Red Bull drink to boost.

"So how was your sleep?" Eri asked, sitting on the bed.

"I slept well, but I still have a headache." Harima answered truthfully.

Eri let out a little giggle, **(AN: She knows something) **"Well, you should. Afterall, you and Akira drank dozens of cases of beer in a contest." She revealed and then crossed her arms, "You lost." she added with a smile.

"We did? I did?" He replied in two quick sentences.

"Yeah, you lost to her. I never knew she could hold her liquor that well, then again, there's a lot of her I don't know about. Despite her being my friend." Eri announced, placing a finger under her chin.

Again, another rude opening marking Masaru entered with a two trays. "Hmm." ("Your breakfast. Miss and Sire") He muttered, currently unaware of the change of hair color between the two girls.

Again, Harima's bang lowered, in his mind, he saw a nuclear explosion.

"Hmm" ("I made them to the Miss' preference. Enjoy.") He muttered.

"You ordered breakfast for two? Is there someone else here?" Eri asked suspiciously, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh...no. Of course not. You know how it is after a hangover. Your hungry like a horse. Hawhawhawhaw." Harima lied, adding a haughty laughter to enforce it.

Eri smiled, "Of course. Well, no point in eating alone. Make me one as well, Masaru" She ordered, seemingly falling for Harima's lie.

"Hmm?" ("Another one?") Masaru muttered quietly. However, he only shrugged it, "Hmm" (As you wish") And with that, he left the room. "Hmm" ("The way the miss is eating these days, she's going to develop a tire around her waist...and then some") He muttered to himself quietly.

Back in the room, Eri watched the door smiling, "Poor Masaru. He's so short witted. The only way he can remember me is by my hair." She revealed the reason why Masaru didn't care about earlier. Eri had her hair down, whereas Yakumo had her hair down most of the time.

Eri then walked towards the window and watched the sunset rise, "Harima. I have to tell you something." She replied slowly and shyly.

"Hmm?" Harima muttered, grabbing a toast and biting it.

"I know what happened last night. In this room. I told everyone." She answered in the same tone.

Harima dropped his toast. _"Crap. This is the end for me now. I'm sorry Tenma!" _He shouted in his mind, while falling into the black hole of despair.

In the bathroom, a fully-clothed Yakumo pressed her ears towards the door. Gasping in embarrassment.

"It's official. You and I are together." She announced, looking over her shoulder with a smile.

Harima; who was on his knees glooming with an aura around him, suddenly lifted his head, "Wait, what?" He asked suprised.

"I'll admit, I didn't expect to have my first experience with you, but yeah." She answered, scratching the back of her head and looking back at the window.

"What?" Harima asked, confused even more.

In the bathroom, Yakumo dropped her cellphone, landing with a thud.

Hearing the noise, Eri looked at the bathroom, "Are you sure your alone here?" She asked in the same suspicious tone.

"Positive. Must be your plumbing. Made some loud noises last night." He again lied.

And again, Eri fell for his lie, "Speaking of which. I need to use the washroom. You mind?" She asked, but not waiting for an answer and head over there.

Harima immediately made a motion to stop her, but realized he was too far to reach in time and only stared in dismay and hope that she won't see Yakumo.

Fortunately, Eri didn't look around and Yakumo slipped passed by her undetected just as Eri closed the door. Sighing in relief, Harima picked up his toast.

Yakumo quietly walked up to Harima, "What does she mean, she had her first experience with you?" She asked, whispering quietly.

"I don't even know what the hell is going on now. It's too early in the morning to figure something out." He muttered quietly, dusting off any dirt that may have gathered on his toast, but seeing as this is a rich man's house, which is always sparkly clean, there was little, if any, dirt on there. Seeing that his toast was still good, he gave a test bite.

Again, another rude intrusion, Masaru came walking in with another tray of food, "Hmm" ("Your second course, miss") He muttered, holding the tray out in front.

If this hadn't happened already, Harima would've immediately panicked, pushing Yakumo out of sight, but now that he knew that Masaru wasn't the sharpest knife in the place where they keep the knives. **(AN: The drawer just so you know) **So, Harima kept calm, "Just place it on the shelf" He pointed out said shelf.

"Hmm" ("As you wish sire") Masaru muttered, did as he was told and bowed before leaving.

The flushing of the toilet marked that Eri will be making way out of the washroom anytime soon, so taking safety precautions, Yakumo took her tray of food and hid in the closet.

"She's going to come out soon, so you better..." Harima started, before looking around only to see Yakumo gone, "Tenma's sister?" He called out, then Eri walked out of the washroom.

As Eri walked out, she immediately noticed that Harima was a bit distracted, like he was looking for something. She was about to ask what he was looking for, but she noticed her breakfast sitting on the shelf. "Oh, Masaru delievered my breakfast already?" She asked distracted.

Harima quickly stopped looking around and stood straight, "He came around while you were in there." He answered, watching the rich girl go to her breakfast. "I have to ask you something. Last night, in this room..." Harima slowly started, kind of embarrassed to talk about it, "...was there...anything else in here?" He asked, moving the lump in his throat.

Picking up her glass of orange juice, Eri looked over her shoulder; "I'll confess. I drank a lot of alcohol as well. I won't remember much of last night's events." She confessed, placing the glass on her lips.

Harima deeply cleared his throat, "So you won't know if..." He moved the lump in his throat again, "...another guy...or girl...joined us?" He asked slowly.

In embarrassment and disgustment, Eri dropped her glass, "What the hell are you getting at, you pig?" She shouted.

"No, no, no, That's not what I meant. My mind is foggy, so I'm clearly not thinking straight" He threw back. **(AN: Hey! First truth he told to her.)**

"In truth, I think there was another or two, but I think that's just a dream" Eri stated calmly, looking over the spilt juice.

"What if I was the dream and what you remember, never happened?" Harima suggested. As evident on the last two lines, he's not thinking straight.

"Are you saying you had sex with another girl in this room?" She claimed, her hair starting to flare up.

Harima immediately felt smaller, "No, that's not what I meant either. Let's just...drop it. Sorry for bringing it up." Harima replied, looking down.

Eri immediately calmed down and looked over her spilt juice again, "Can you get the mop? Masaru usually keeps a spare one within all closets." She pointed out.

Harima obeyed and went to the closet. Opening it, he was greeted by a completely nervous Yakumo, who was eating the eggs on her plate messily. As a result, crumbs laid around her mouth. While appearing calm, her actions spoke a different tale.

"You see a mop in there?" Eri called out.

Staring silently at each other for a moment, Yakumo held out the mop. Harima slowly grasped it and took it. Then he closed the door on her and she continued to nervously eat her eggs.

Eri watched confusingly as Harima mopped her mess weirdly. "Did you see something in the closet?" She asked.

Harima didn't make any sudden actions, except this time, he was continuing on mopping. "Nope. Nothing. Nothing at all." Except his words spoke a different tale.

Eri began getting suspicious, "You can leave now if you want" She suggested.

Not saying anything, Harima put the mop aside and left the room, _"The faster I get out of here, the better."_ He thoughted in his mind.

Now alone in the room, Eri looked at the closet suspiciously. Slowly walking towards it, she grasped the handle and turned the knob.

Yakumo immediately started to panic, looking around for a place to hide. _"Maybe..."_

Eri then opened the door, only seeing a bag of clothes, and other cleaning supplies...and a plate. "Hmm. Guess he saw nothing..." Eri spoke to herself quietly.

As she was about to close it, a cell phone began to ring. Eri immediately felt around herself searching for her phone, _"Wait. It's in my room, then..."_ She followed the source of the noise to the bag. Raising an eyebrow, she opened the bag and there she saw a nervous Yakumo holding onto her phone. Her eyebrow then twitched.

Seeing her cover blown, Yakumo slowly answered the phone, "H-Hello?"

_"Yakumo! Hurry home! I'm starving!"_ Tenma spoke through the phone.

Not answering, Yakumo hung up her phone and stared silently at Eri, blinking.

"What are you doing?"

"Um..."

"I thought you left last night."

"Uh..."

"Yet you are here in the same room Harima slept in"

"..."

"Of course. It's all Harima's fault. Stupid monkey, after all I said to him too" She then stormed off, going after Harima.

Harima was already in the lobby, ready to leave when all of a sudden...

"Harima!" Eri shouted out.

Harima quickly felt only two feet tall as he looked back to see Eri running at him angrily, "Ah, son of a-"

Whatever he was about to say next was censored by Eri jumping at him and delievering a painful kick to the head. Harima then fell on the floor, not unconscience, but at a disbelief state.

"What was Yakumo doing in the room?" She demanded, sitting on the back of Harima to prevent him from getting up.

"..." Harima didn't answer.

"That's what you meant earlier, wasn't it?" Eri guessed, "When you were asking if someone joined us last night."

"...Yes" Harima admitted sighing.

Not liking the answer, Eri wrapped her arms around his neck and began to strangle him. "It was suppose to only be me and you, not me, you, AND her! What do you see in her anyways?" She complained, switching between strangling and smashing his face on the floor.

"I...don't...know...what...the...hell...is...going...on!" Harima coughed in words, as well as getting multiple face plants.

Eri was so flared up that she didn't care that the staff was watching her smashing up the head of what they thought was her boyfriend. Instead of helping her, they only shrugged and continued to work, thinking it was a boyfriend/girlfriend matter, therefore, they left them alone.

Eri's rampage on Harima however, was interrupted by Yakumo grabbing her arms and pulling her back. "What do you want?" Eri shouted back, flailing about.

Feeling Eri off his back, Harima slowly got up and dusted off whatever dirt was on him.

"All three of us have no memories of last night. So before you kill me, why don't we sit down, have a nice cup of coffee, discuss what we remember, let me flee, and figure this out?" He suggested, saying the fourth part faster than the others.

"Ten second headstart" Eri replied, calming down and being released from Yakumo's grip.

Harima kept silent, "Fine"

So, they were on their way to the room, since IT happened there last night. They figured it would help unlock some memories within their heads.

So, the three arrived at the room and Eri has opened the door. It would have been a normal **(AN: As normal as they can be) **sight, but they either got a wrong room or there was a fourth member in last nights event. There was another girl who was half-dressed, only having her pants on. Her back was faced against them, but the short reddish-brown hair only belonged to one other girl.

"Oh sorry, must of got the wrong room" Harima replied, quickly trying to run away, until Eri grabbed his jacket and prevent him from doing so.

Eri felt mixed emotions; enrage, confused, enrage, suspicion, enrage, and several others...did I mention enrage? "Akira? What are you doing here?" She asked, revealing the fourth member.

While looking away, Akira appeared as she always did, emotionless and having an aura of mystery around her. But if she was facing them, they would see something pretty rare on her face; a blush...along with panicked eyes. When these appear on Akira, a puppy dies.

"Um..." was all she could mutter. Normally she would have full answers, able to gather them faster then a supercomputer and say them without emotion, but right now, her "computer" was going haywire. **(AN: 1000 Dead Puppies)**

After quickly explaining, not that it helped any, the four people unfortunate of last nights events sat around a table, a tray of coffee which Masaru brought in. **(AN: Masaru couldn't figure out why there was two Eri's and a third Eri who had her hair shorter.)**

"Wait, let me get this straight. Not only was Eri and Yakumo involved last night, but you were too?" Harima asked. Right now, he was feeling smaller then a thimble. He began to imagine building a nice pad inside said thimble.

Akira put her emotionless face back on, but looking closely, she still had panic in her eyes, "It would seem so. I awoke before any of you and hid behind the vase. There I saw Eri wake up next, obviously still half asleep and left the room, unaware that Yakumo was also there. The next thing I remember is Harima trying to make dumb excuses" Akira explained, looking towards Harima, who had his arms and legs binded together. He was currently seated on the chair with an extra long straw that Akira made so he can easily drink his coffee without problems.

Harima was currently figuring out how to escape this madness with as little injuries as possible, **(AN: In this situation, it's pretty much impossible)** but couldn't figure a solution, so he sighed, "What am I going to do?" He muttered, looking down painfully. "This isn't something we can slide under the bed and hope no one finds it." He added.

"I have a solution" Akira popped up. She then slid a gun from heavens knows where she got it from, "Commit suicide" She suddenly suggested.

"WHAT!" The three remaining people shouted.

"Just think about it, whoever you go with, it'll cause problems for the remaining girls" Akira pointed out, "Eri would most likely get looked down upon for be nothing then a one night stand."

"As if being called a halfie isn't bad enough"

"Tenma would go on a killing streak when she finds out that you violated Yakumo..."

"Umm..."

"As for me...well, let's leave that unmentioned" She explained, not mentioning the problems it may cause for a secret spy. If enemy spies found out, then Harima is in trouble as well.

"And if you don't go with either of us...well, your pretty much dead" She added.

Harima then looked at the gun, in deep thought, the more Akira explained, the more sense it made. Afterall, after having sex with three other girls other than Tenma; whom he really loves, then his chance of gaining her love is way below 100%

"You can't be serious!" Eri shouted out, grabbing the gun and holding it back.

"I wasn't thinking about it." Harima lied. Usually it was these kind of things that usually nearly gets him killed. He then placed his forehead on the table sighing, "I just don't know what to do" He muttered.

"The commiting suicide option is still open" Akira pointed out.

Harima lifted his body, "I'm not going to commit suicide. I think I'll escape to America, hide for a year, get a job as a bartender, and rename myself Bob" He muttered randomly.

"So your running away? To escape your problems?" Eri pointed out.

"Will it be that simple?" Yakumo asked, kind of worried if he does decide to move away.

Harima then slammed his head on the table, "I have no idea. We all drank last night and were drunk..." Harima ranted in despair.

"...Umm. I didn't drink" Yakumo pointed out.

All three then looked at her, "Really?" Harima asked.

"Then...why were you..." Eri started out.

"This is suprising" Akira then ended.

Eri looked at Harima and Akira, "We were all in a drunken state, but why were you there?" She asked.

"What did you do last night?" Harima added.

"Umm...me and Sarah drank about two dozens of soda" She answered shyly.

All three looked at her in disbelief. "You got into that state just by drinking soda?" Harima asked.

Yakumo immediately flushed in embarassment, "Tenma never lets me drink soda!" She shout shyly.

Nakamura then walked in, "I found this in the room. I think you should watch this." He stated, handing Akira's camcorder to Eri.

"We can watch this in my room. I have a new T.V. I want to try out" Eri suggested and one by one they left.

Only Harima remained at the table, "How am I suppose to get up there?" He wondered.

***In the room***

Masaru dropped Harima onto the floor, which prevented him from getting up as he was still tied. "Thanks" He muttered sarcastically and moved his head so he could see the T.V.

Eri immediately pressed play on the camcorder and what came on the screen immediately haunted their memories. Akira had foolishly recorded the events of last night and what they saw was what they had done during that time. However, in the midst of all this, Akira retained calmness the most, so she paid more attention to the shy girl in the video.

She then looked over at Yakumo, "Never knew you could be so wild" She pointed out.

Yakumo then blushed a crimson red. Indeed in the video, Yakumo was the one doing everything savagely and was more wild then Eri in the video.

Eri also noticed something, "Where's Akira in the video?" She pointed out.

_"Hey Akira! Want some in the action?" The movie Eri asked._

_"Why not? Got nothing better to do" The movie shifted a little, indicating that Akira is handing the camcorder to Eri._

Akira then looked away embarassed, at a loss of words. **(AN: 2000 puppies dead)**

Harima was the most palest of all of them, so he shifted his head away from the T.V. "Turn it off" He commanded and immediately the girls have done so.

No one wanted to speak, so Nakamura who was standing behind the girls with his hands behind his back and a straight face spoke up. "Now I understand that you four are not sure what to do. I've heard a suggestion that the red-haired miss suggested and I think that's the proper choice" He spoke up.

"What are you getting at, Jeeves?" Harima asked from the floor.

"Now I understand that Mister Harima does not want to commit suicide, so I've come up with an alternative method" Nakamura stated.

Eri looked at him frightfully, "And what is that?" She asked.

"If the Master does not want to commit suicide, then I shall simply end his life myself" He implied, pulling out a shotgun from heavens knows where and aimed it at Harima's head and cocked it. "You'll pay for violating the little Miss" He threatened.

Harima only wide-eyed helpless in this situation. Yakumo gasped, as did Eri. Akira retained her calm demeanor.

"Goodbye, Kenji" He then pulled the trigger.

"No!" Eri shouted and pushed the gun up, having Nakamura miss point-blank range. "Don't kill him!" She ordered.

Harima was quiet and Yakumo gasped in horror. Akira then kneeled down and checked up on him, "He's still alive. Only fainted from fright." She revealed, in which Yakumo sighed in relief.

"Having a shotgun aimed at your face and fired, it's no suprise" Eri stated and looked at Nakamura, "What are you thinking? I can handle this situation myself!" She retorted.

"But, Miss Eri..."

"Go check what's taking Masaru so long with the coffee and we'll settle this before you get back." Eri ordered. "And put that weapon away!" She added.

Nakamura immediately lowered the weapon, "At once." He then left the room.

Akira then woke Harima up with a couple of slaps in the face, resulting in a panicking Harima, "My life flashed before my eyes. In three years, I'll be married to a British woman and we had three kids who looked like Nakamura. Only scarier." He replied in a panic.

"Untie him." Eri ordered, in which Akira obeyed and Yakumo helped. "I've come with a solution." She then pulled the tape out of the camcorder and threw it out the window. "Let's hope no one finds it." She replied carelessly.

"Can I go home now?" Harima whined...actually. Well, being tackled onto the floor, doing sexual things to three girls, having to live through the memory, and to top it all off, have a shotgun aimed at point-blank range only to have one of your enemies to save you from decapitation, he has no reason not to.

"Let's live our regular lives and no one will find out." Eri suggested.

***Outside***

Having to earn money to get more of his babies, Buddha Nishimoto had to get a job. Due to his reputation, he had a hard time getting one, but luckily he found a job as an aid to the Gardeners on the Sawachika Manor. He was recently about to get the hose when a tape hit his head. Shaking off the confusion, he looked at what hit him and saw a tape. Curious, he picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

That night, he sat on his floor, near his T.V. arms crossed and the video playing. Keeping his stoic expression, he only had one thing to say, "Best homemade video of the year." He then picked up his cellphone and called his army to come grovel at the video.

In their homes, the four poor victims immediately felt a cold wind and shuddered. Not knowing that the next day in school would be one of their worst days of their lives.

****

**And there we go. This is pretty random as I was going at a semi-insane streak at the time. As a result, there's probably a lot of flaws in here.**

**Semi-insane: Action Verb. The process of nearly losing your grip on sanity and start doing random things to get a better grip on sanity.**

**I originally was going to only have Yakumo and Eri with Harima, but after seeing that my attempt at the Mission Impossible Faction was in fact doing well, I added Akira in for; what Tenma says, for spice, hence the Spicy Fries in the Kid's Meal Faction.**

**This probably won't continue unless I go on another Semi-Insane streak.**

**Yakumo's more prone to alcohol. She gets in a groggy state rivaling alcohol when drinking two cases of soda's.**

**I know Nishimoto's name is Ganji, but I just prefer to call him Buddha.**

**No puppies weren't harm in the making of this fiction. Masaru is still trying to figure out why there's multiple Eri's.**

**I also know for the fact that Masaru could speak poorly, but I just felt like having him speak in grunts and only having Harima understand him.**

**Review please!**


End file.
